


Sleepover Jones

by DevilishDaddy



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon), Big Mouth (Netflix), Big Mouth - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Night Time Voyeurism, Secret Crush, Somnophilia, Watching Someone Sleep, jerking off, secret feelings, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishDaddy/pseuds/DevilishDaddy
Summary: Nick loves touching himself now that Connie's helped him take that first step into puberty, but it’s always better when Andrew is sleeping next to him. What’s that about?





	Sleepover Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This is just first of many Big Mouth fics to come. I loved season one when it came out and I was going to do a bunch of fiction for it, but to be honest, I thought the fandom would have exploded and there'd be fiction all over the place. Now I see that if I want Big Mouth fan fiction, I'm going to have to write it myself! 
> 
> This is just one of twelve currently fictions I have planned. This one's short, but I hope you like it! Consider it my warm up. Hehe.

          “Mmm, that’s right. Really work up a sweat,  _ Baby Boy _ . Pump that adorable, ruby, toy-sized stiffy til your toes start to curl and you lose all reason!” 

          Connie was a great improvement over Nick’s last two hormone monsters. She had appeared like magic, and just in time too. She’d given him his first real erection, the thing he had strived like hell to achieve since finding out about Andrew’s beasty, hairy cock. He was grateful to the female hormone monster, and usually her jeering was a turn on—even with the small penis comments she always found a way to work in—but tonight he wanted quiet. 

          His left hand slowed its rigorous pace and he heard Connie sigh before she cooed at him, asking what was wrong. “It’s nothing,” he said, and looked up to meet her gaze. Still holding his dick, the eye contact was too much and his attention shifted first to her voluptuous, fur-covered breasts, then to equally fascinating hips, and then away to the boring paint of his bedroom wall. “Just, do you think you could—I don’t know…” His free hand rubbed the back of his neck. “...let me take care of this one…” He looked back up at her, focusing on her forehead. “...alone? Tonight? Maybe?”

          Connie looked at the boy with wide eyes, but her expression quickly softened as she realized what was going on. “Ohh, okay,” she practically purred. “I see what’s going on here.”

          Nick laughed nervously. “Nothing’s  _ going on _ ,” he said, but his tone suggested an admittance to guilt. 

          Connie was a professional, and she knew better than pushing her girls now, so she gave Nick the same courtesy. “Say no more, my little sugar plum prince. You gotta do you! I respect that.” 

          Nick was already flushed from the night’s second jerk off session, but he could have sworn he felt his cheeks turning bright red at Connie’s teasing. Still, he had learned that the fastest way to get her to leave was not to antagonize. “Yes. Thank you,” Nick said. “I appreciate your understanding.”

          Connie opened up the door to the hall and gave Nick a big smile and a practiced sexy leer. She blew him a kiss, knowing that it made his adorable prick twitch when she did things like that. “Of course,  _ Honey.  _ You do what you need to.” She saw Nick’s shoulders relax as he prepared to get back into his next big pull off. She lived to keep the boy on his toes, and she knew teasing him would make him have to think about what he was doing in an active manner, and that was how humans learned best, so she offered him one final bit of advice for the day before disappearing. “Just remember not to shoot on his face or he might wake up.”

          That did it! Nick’s shoulders locked up and Connie watched as every available, visible hair on the boy stood on end. The tension was beyond telling, and so sweet. Satisfied, the monstress left without giving Nick the chance to issue his weak protest.

          “ _ Why _ are they all _ like _ that?” Nick asked aloud, wondering internally why all hormone monsters seemed to get a kick out of tormenting him. Though, and he admitted it to himself every time he scolded Connie, that he much prefered her taunting and wouldn’t trade her for a ten-inch dick. He trusted her, which was important. That just made things more difficult, because part of trusting his hormone monster meant understanding that she knew his secret intentions and motivations. Probably better than he did, and that was scary, but mostly embarrassing.

          Nick sighed and looked over towards his right. Down on the floor of his room, snuggled up in his blanket and sleeping bag, was Andrew. Though it killed Nick a little to admit it to himself, he’d come to realize that he always jerked off  _ better  _ when his best friend stayed the night. 

          It was an odd thing, and it was something he had been struggling with for a while, but even when he asked Connie about it she had only been so useful as to say that she thought Nick should explore those feelings. Now, well, Nick was going to listen to his hormone monster. He was going to explore his feelings and try to understand what was happening to his body and why.

          Nick started fapping again but, as he worked himself over, he tried a few different things. He tried not thinking about how Andrew was  _ right there _ , next to him, and he found it frustrating and impossible to do. So then he allowed himself to acknowledge the truth of his best friend’s presence, and that left Nick with a variety of emotions that gave way to two opposite but equally arousing main thoughts. 

          The first was an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Just thinking about Andrew sleeping so close to him while he jerked off, his Jewish buddy blissfully unaware of the almost surely homosexually-driven bridge of sexual tension Nick was building between them, made Nick’s glands swell and his sack clench. Then there was the other feeling, the undeniably thrilling paranoia of, “What if he wakes up and catches me? What if he’s looking at me  _ right now _ in disbelief or horror?! What if he likes it? What if...?” 

          That was all fine and dandy, but the next test began just as Nick started to lose his ability to think straight. He turned his head to look at Andrew. Then, just like that, Nick had his answer. Better than being alone, better than being cheered on by Connie, better even than pictures of nude tits on the internet, was being next to Andrew. Staring at his beautiful, sleeping face, and knowing that he was getting away with jerking off next to his best friend, riled Nick up and pushed him to the edge. 

          His precum worked to slick his fingers, but he knew somewhere in his suddenly loud but empty mind that the slick would turn to a chafing sticky mess before too long, so he worked his hand up and down along his relatively short shaft. He basked in the sensation of his inner knuckles, bobbing over his sensitive crown as he worked himself into a softly whimpering tizzy. Nick bit his lower lip and his mind screamed Andrew’s name. Then his eyes closed tight and his small cock forced out a shockingly impressive mess that coated the silk handkerchief he had found in the attic last week. It was much smoother and more forgiving than any tissue, and it could be hand washed in the sink for easy cleaning. 

          The boy’s hips bucked several times as he enjoyed the finale and not-so-subtle aftershocks. 

          When Nick’s breathing returned to normal and his head cleared of all the extra blood—or maybe the blood was finally coming back upstairs? His sex-ed class had been utterly useless in actually explaining anything to him, even the scientific basics, so he really wasn’t sure—he forced himself to ignore his extreme exhaustion. He sat up, caught himself smiling at Andrew’s ignorance in a far too fond manner, and then he went to the bathroom to clean up. 

          Nick wasn’t sure he could safely bring it up with his best friend, but between the kiss that had made him see fireworks and this recent development, Nick thought it was safe to call it. He knew Andrew didn’t feel the same way, and maybe things would change for Nick. Everything was so confusing and things were constantly shifting. Being a teenager was confusing, difficult, and way too damn exciting—all the time! But, for now at least, Nick needed to admit to himself what he thought he was feeling. Otherwise, he risked it coming out at the wrong time. 

          He looked himself dead in his reflection’s eyes in the bathroom mirror, took a deep breath, and said, “I’m attracted to my best friend. Especially while he’s sleeping. I’m a weirdo. But that’s probably okay.” 

          Probably…. 

          He’d have to double check with Connie tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Big Mouth fan fiction! 
> 
> If you liked this one-shot, please hit that heart to kudos it, and don't forget to comment! Who's your favorite pairing in the show? What was your favorite episode? I'd love to know!


End file.
